Hawkeyes and Elrics Forever
by IloveDaveyhavok
Summary: Mission with four people. But, they waste too much time for it to be a mission, so they get called off the mission, and they just waste they're time together. Alexis and Ed first hate eachother, but then get closer. Ashley and Al are unknown feelings for
1. Ashley and Alexis

The Mission With Two Girls.

Hi Everyone! This story is mainly about me and my best friend Ashley. For those of you who have read, The Flingy of Ed and Winry, she wrote that! Before I forget, I no own FMA, only me idea. Plus, Al's human!

Chapter 1: Ashley and Alexis.

Down at a place called Central, The all famous Edward and Alphonse Elric were on their

Way to visit the also famous Roy Mustang. The reason they were on their way to see the

Colonel (sp?) was because they needed to go on a stupid mission that Ed did not care

about.

"Why do we have to do this?" Ed asked himself.

"Who knows brother, who knows," Al said with a yawn.

The two of them were in front of Mustangs door. They walked in not caring enough to

knock.

"Well Full Metal Shortie," Roy began.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEIR LIKE A FLEA IN THE OCEAN?" Ed yelled.

"Brother, he didn't say that," Al said with a sweat drop.

"Alright you two, you guys have to find this person who is destroying towns and killing

young ladies," Roy stopped to take a breath, "And I am giving you partners," Roy said.

"Why do we need partners? We are totally capable of doing this on our own," Ed said a

bit annoyed.

"Remember when I said he killed young women? I am giving you partners that are girls

so you can find him more easily," Roy said like Ed was stupid.

"Well I think that we could find him just as easily with out them," Ed said.

"Make sure you don't say that around them, because they are related to me," Riza

said coming in the room.

"Better yet, we are partnered up with Riza's relatives," Al said with a really big sweat

drop.

"Come on in girls," Riza said opening the door.

First to come in was a pretty tall girl that looked no older than 18. She wore a T-shirt

that had a cat on it and said Back Off. Next was a girl a couple inches taller than Al, she

was a brunette, and she wore a red tube top with jeans.

"This is Ashley," Riza said pointing to the girl with the cat on her shirt, "And this is

Alexis." Riza said pointing to the brunette.

"Hi," Alexis said waving her hand to Ed and Al. "Hey," Ashley said sitting down at the

seat next to Al. He noticed that Ashley smelled like roses. Alexis sat in the seat next to

Ed.

"Ed, Al Alexis and Ashley are State Alchemists as well," Roy said.

"I'm The Ice Rose Alchemist because I was born in the winter, I love roses, and

my element is any kind of water, Ice, Rain, Snow, you name it," Alexis said.

"And I'm the Flying Alchemist because I can jump high and far, and my element is, well,

mostly air, but some other things too," Ashley said.

"You guys will be leaving here, what day is it, Monday? You guys will leave on

Wednesday." Roy said motioning for them to leave.

"Alright, later," Alexis said as she and Ashley walked off.

"Whatever," Ed said as he and Al left as well.


	2. The train ride

The Mission With Two Girls.

Hi. Again. Not very many like this story but oh well. I do not own FMA, only the idea that popped up in my head.

Chapter 2: The Train Ride.

"Ashley, wake up it's time for breakfast," Alexis said shaking Ashley.

"I don't wanna," Ashley said yawning.

"Ashley, you're supposed to be the older one," I began, "Why can't you act

like it," Alexis said then sighed because she knew Ashley would have a

lame excuse.

"Because I'm happier and you're dark, "Ashley said. Surprised Alexis went away knowing that what Ashley said was true. It wasn't her fault that she was dark. Nobody loved her except Ashley, Riza, and Roy.

"I wouldn't be so dark if our parents weren't bastards and got killed,"

Alexis said holding back tears from the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, will you help me cook this? It's a little hard," Little 8 year old Alexis said._

"_You're old enough to cook on your own," Their mother said coldly._

"_If I'm old enough why doesn't Ashley cook? She's two years older than me," Alexis_

_asked curious._

"_Because she's better than you," Their mother said glancing at Alexis._

_Alexis got all teary and yelled, "I hate you mommy! Why is Ashley better_

_than me? We are all blessed equally, and if you don't understand that, then_

_drop dead!" With that, Alexis ran out of the house._

_Ashley had overheard and went to her room to cry._

_End Flashback._

"Alexis, you shouldn't talk about mother that way," Ashley said in a scolding

voice.

"Why shouldn't I? If we have a mother who treated one child better, that makes her a

bastard," I yelled at Ashley.

"Alexis," I cut Ashley off.

"Come on, we got to go meet Ed and Al at the train station," I said getting on my clothes.

Alexis and Ashley arrived at the train station and bought four tickets because the boys weren't there yet.

"When do you think they'll come?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're scared of me," I said.

Ed and Al were walking when Ed spotted two girls, one with a black and pink skirt

with a black shirt, brown hair and cherry earrings, and the other had a black,

leather jacket, red tube top, a cheerleading looking kind of skirt with black

and red, black boots, brown curly hair, and skull earrings.

"Hey Al, the one in the black and Pink is Ashley, and the one in

Black and red is Alexis," Ed said pointing to Alexis and Ashley.

"Wow that's them? They look really pretty," Al said blushing a bit.

"Whatever Al, how can a dark girl be pretty," Ed said in a ha-you-got-weird-taste voice.

"You think Alexis is pretty because you only included her," Al said giggling.

"I do not!" Ed yelled at his brother.

Alexis spotted them and said, "Hey, quit acting like little kids and get over here!"

"We're coming," Ed said glancing at Alexis.

They got on the train and sat down.

If you want to know how they sat, it was,

Alexis Al

Edward Ashley

Ashley and Al fell asleep, Ed was thinking, and Alexis was writing.

Ed noticed that she was writing and asked,"What'cha writing?"

"A story about my life as a kid. Wasn't that easy," Alexis said holding back tears again.

"Oh okay," Ed said and went right back to thinking.

**There's more to the train ride. Please Review!**


	3. Our Old Town

The Mission With Two Girls

Hi. Me. Again. Gosh! Why doesn't anyone pay attention to this story but Ashley? Well, I don't own FMA or any of its characters, and all that crap. Only my idea.

Our Old Town.

_Alexis said her childhood wasn't easy. Pft, probably not much easier than mine,_ Ed thought. He looked over at Alexis and saw a more depressed look than usual.

"What's with the look," Ed asked Alexis.

"Why should you care? You hate me don'cha," Alexis said as she looked up from her writing.

"Sorry if I was curious," Ed slanted his eyes.

"Are we almost there," Al said yawning.

"I don't know. I'll go up front and see," Alexis said closing her notebook and getting up.

_I think I'll take a look at what she was writing,_ Ed thought evilly.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Al said looking at Ed suspiciously.

"Just taking a look at what Alexis was writing," Ed said opening the notebook.

_The Childhood of Alexis Hawkeye._

_Alexis Hawkeye born May 20, was born and raised in a small town called, Hiessgart. With Alexis lived Ashley, her two year older sister, Mother, Rosa Hawkeye, and Her father, Damon Hawkeye. At the age of four, her Father went to search for the philosopher stone to cure those of need. When she turned six she was informed that her father went to jail for a crime he did not commit. Damon was to stay in jail for two full years. He was released, but continued his search for the philosopher stone. At eight years, her mother told Alexis in her face that she liked Ashley better than her and Alexis ran away from home. At the age of ten, Alexis returned to home only to realize something awful that not even she could talk about. When she was twelve, she somehow killed her mother, but not even she knew why or how she did it. When she was thirteen she and Ashley moved to central to live with their cousin, Riza Hawkeye. There she took the Alchemy exam and passed. She got a perfect score in all tests. Ashley as well became an Alchemist, but she barley made it. Alexis is known as The Ice Rose Alchemist, and Ashley is known as the Flying Alchemist._

_Ashley has always been jealous of Alexis for her smarts and beauty. At the age of sixteen Alexis and Ashley were assigned to a mission with the famous Elric brothers. On the train ride back home she made this_

_Story of her childhood._

"Well, did you enjoy reading that little passage," Alexis said scaring Ed.

"W-when did you get here," Ed said shaken up a bit.

"Right when you were reading that part about Ashley being jealous me," Alexis said sitting down, "Hey Al, can we switch places?" Alexis asked.

"Sure," Al said getting up.

"Hey we're above water," Alexis said looking down. They heard a loud,_ BOOM._

"We should go check what happened. I think it came from the roof," Al said.

"We should leave Ashley here to sleep," We started running toward a ladder to get up to the top.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Miss. Ice Rose," A bandit on the roof said to Alexis.

"Who are you," Alexis asked the bandit with a serious look on her face.

"The one who got your beloved father in jail," The bandit said.

"Envy! Quit taking up discuses if you're going to tell me who you are," Alexis said taking a swing at him.

"Ho ho, I wouldn't go that far," Envy said grabbing her wrist, throwing her off the train.

"Alexis!" Al yelled running to grab her hand in time.

"Envy, what do you want?" Ed said a little furious. He didn't even know why he was furious.

"To get rid of Alexis. She's dangerous and we don't want her around. Lust!" Envy yelled. Finger nails shot right through Alexis's stomach.

"Alexis!" Ed and Al both said in horror.

"It'll take a lot more than that to kill me!" Alexis said. There was a black swirl of air, and then Alexis started to change. Her dark brown hair turned black, her nearly black eyes turned violet, her red and black mini skirt turned just black, she had a bikini top on, and the homunculus mark appeared on her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Ed and Al said together.

"Darn it! Do you know what she can do? She can destroy homunculus without a problem!" Envy said scared to death. They never really saw him scared.

"You know, that's actually a good thing," Ed said to Envy.

"That's right Ed. And I can do it faster than you can say _Kill Envy and Lust._"

"Kill Envy and Lust," Ed said. He looked at Lust and Envy only to see that they were dead.

"Uuughhh," Alexis mumbled. After that she fainted and all her normal features returned.

"We should take back in the train," Al said, handing Alexis to Ed.

"Why do I have to carry her?" Ed complained.

"Because I like Ashley," Al said climbing down the ladder. Somehow, Ed was able to get down without dropping Alexis. Ed had to lay Alexis on his lap because Al and Ashley were sitting together.

"What's going on," Alexis said opening her eyes only to see Ed sleeping. "I really shouldn't do this, I already have a boy friend," Alexis fell asleep again.

Ed woke up by the feeling of something around his waist. It turned out that Alexis was hugging him in her sleep.

"Um Alexis wake up," Ed said poking her with his auto mail arm a little to hard.

"Gosh Ed, that was my shot arm," Alexis said rubbing her arm. Alexis and Ed realized they hated each other and realized what they were doing.

"Ed! Why didn't you push me off of you like you normally would?" Alexis yelled at him.

"I don't know!" Ed said also wondering why he didn't.

"You are so lucky my boyfriend isn't on this train!" Alexis said in a voice of relief.

"YOU have a BOYFRIEND!" Ed said and then laughed.

"Yep she does," A strange boy popped up.

_Oh shoot, _Alexis thought. "Hi Jesse darling," Alexis said nervously.

"Don't call me darling, you know I hate that," Jesse said kissing Alexis on the cheek. For some reason, Ed felt jealous. _Wait a second, why do I feel jealous?_ Ed thought.

Through the speaker we could her someone say, "We are at Hiessgart, I repeat, we are at Hiessgart!"

"Well this is our stop, bye Jesse," Alexis said and everyone got up.

"Ashley WAKE UP!" Alexis yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Ashley said a little shaken up.

"We're at Hiessgart," Alexis said, returning do the dark person she is. Alexis and Ashley never imagined coming back home. They passed their house, when Alexis jumped in a tree and started singing.

_I wait for the post man_

_To bring me a letter_

_And I wait for the_

_Good lord, to make _

_Me feel better_

_And I carry the _

_Weight of the world_

_On my shoulder_

_A family in crisis_

_Only grows older_

_So why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Daughter to Father_

_Daughter to father_

_I am broken_

_But I'm still hoping_

_Daughter to father_

_Daughter to father_

_I am crying_

_A part of me is dying_

_And these are_

_These are_

_The confessions_

_Of a broken heart._

_And I wear all _

_Your old clothes_

_Your polo sweater_

_I dream of another_

_You one who would never_

_Never leave me alone_

_To pick up the pieces_

_Daddy to hold me_

_That's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Daughter to father_

_Daughter to father_

_I don't know you_

_But I still want to_

_Daughter to father _

_Daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth _

_Did you ever love me_

_Cause these are_

_These are _

_The confessions _

_Of a broken heart_

_I love you_

_I love you _

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Daughter to father_

_Daughter to father_

_I don't know you_

_But I still want to _

_Daughter to father _

_Daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth_

_Did you ever love me_

_Did you ever love me_

_Cause these are_

_These are_

_The confessions_

_Of a broken heart_

_I'll wait for the postman _

_To bring me a letter._

"Wow," Ed and Al said together.

"You really think," Alexis said, jumping out of the tree, "Everyone always thought I was a good singer."

"You're awesome," Al said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm good at drawing, reading, writing, Alchemy, and singing. Also cooking," Alexis said, "Hey, where'd Ashley go?"

" She was right next to me," Ed said.

"Oh no, that was another thing that Ashley was jealous about. Our father loved me better just like mom loved her better," Alexis said smacking her head, "We have to find her!" Alexis said tears started streaming down her face.

"Alexis, don't cry," Ed said hugging Alexis, "We're going to find her.

**Next chapter, Ashley were could you be.**


	4. Ashley, where could you be?

The Mission With Two Girls

Hi! Me I love this story but no one will read except you people who absolutely LOVE it….. Well I don't own FMA and whatever…..

Chapter 4: Ashley Where Could You Be?

"I know where everywhere me and Ashley hung out, maybe she's in one of the places," Alexis said remembering where each place was.

"Then let's search everywhere you remember," Al said, as they walked up to Alexis's and Ashley's old house.

"We'd always go to one tree to sit and talk about school," Alexis said walking up to a big oak tree. _She's not here,_ Alexis said walking in another direction. They walked to a park and Alexis checked a big tunnel that went underground. Ashley was not there. The three searched two more places until Alexis broke down.

"Oh Ed, I can't take this! We're not going to find her! We looked everywhere that she might be and she wasn't there! I don't want this at all! Ashley was the only one that really understood me," Alexis said, hugging Ed tight and sobbing on his shirt.

"Don't say that! We'll find her…. I promise," Ed said hugging her back.

"Wait! Mother's grave… that's the only place we didn't look! She has to be there!" Alexis said while she grabbed Ed's hand and started running. Al just stood there… confused. Then he started running to catch up.

"I really hope she's there," Alexis said. Up ahead they saw a cemetery and a girl sitting down facing a grave.

"You guys stay here, I want to talk with Ashley," Alexis said as she left Ed and Al behind.

"Mother, you have a selfish child I can tell you that. Do you know what she did? She sang a song about Father asking if he really loved her! Selfish isn't she? And, better yet, she sang it in front of friends that we have a mission with," Ashley said. She turned around at the sound of a stick being stepped on.

"So that's how you feel? You're calling me selfish? Are you a homunculus? No. Did you kill your mother? No. Did you mean it each time you said you love me? Do you regret trying to bring me back?" Alexis started crying and ran away back to Ed and Al. he saw Alexis hugging Ed and the boys giving her dirty looks. Even Al. _Even Al is mad at me,_ Ashley thought. She started crying and hugged her mother's grave.

"What happened," Al asked.

"Ashley was talking to mother and called me selfish. And I said are you a homunculus? No.

Did you kill your mother? No. Did you mean it each time you said you loved me? And did you regret trying to bring me back," Alexis said still crying a bit.

"What did she say," Ed asked.

"I ran away before she could say anything," Alexis said.

"I wonder what she would have said," Al asked.

**That was a short chapter. Chapter 5: Do You Love Me My Beloved Sister. **


	5. Do you love me my beloved sister?

The Mission with Two Girls

Well, people say I write Mary-sues, but oh well. Next chapter!

Chapter 5: Do You Love Me, My Beloved Sister?

"You know what Al, I'm going back," Alexis said, running back. She saw Ashley running toward her. Ashley finally got to Alexis. When she did, Ashley hugged Alexis and started crying.

"I'm sorry Lexie! I was just jealous and I couldn't control myself!" She sobbed.

"Its okay, it's okay," Alexis said, rubbing Ashley's back.

"Aw how sweet!" two voices said together. Alexis looked at them.

One had a black tank top with a transmutation circle and said alchemy on it, with a plaid skirt, and boots that go up to her knees, sunglasses and black transmutation gloves. The other one had a black, baggy shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black vans. One of them had brown hair and eyes, while the other had brown hair pulled back in a pony tail and green eyes.

"Kathy! Taylor! I missed you guys so much!" Alexis said.

"Who are they?" Ashley asked confused.

"You're kidding right?" All three of them said at the same time.

"No, I'm serious, who are they?" Ashley said, while everyone did an anime fall.

"After a while you'll understand," Alexis said, patting Ashley on the head. Taylor spotted Ed and Al running toward them and Taylor started drooling. Alexis noticed her and…**SLAP!**

"You better stop drooling, cause he mine!" Alexis said, looking at her hand which was red from slapping Taylor so hard.

"You haven't broke up with Jesse so he's not yours just yet!" Taylor said, sticking her tongue out. Alexis saw Jesse come by with a sad face.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" Alexis said, curiously.

"Come with me," Jesse said, grabbing Alexis's arm. He pulled her to a small lake and turned her to look at him.

"I'm breaking up with you," Jesse said. Alexis was shocked as can be.

"What do you mean? What went wrong? Everything was going perfect," Tears formed in her nearly black eyes.

"I never get to see you anymore. You're always busy doing things and I'm moving to America. That Ed seems like a good guy. I want you to spend the rest of your life with him…the rest," Jesse said, then walked away. Alexis knew that Jesse didn't want to break up with her…yet, tears still streamed down her face. She got back to everyone and they noticed her tears.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked first.

"Jesse broke up with me," everyone looked at her shocked, "he said he couldn't see me anymore because I'm always busy and he's moving to America… and he wants me too spend the rest of my life with Ed."

**Yeah short chapter… PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 6: What's Wrong With That?**


	6. The Best Couple According To Ashley

The Mission With Two Girls.

Now, I just have to say, there have been only THREE people who have actually given **CONSTRUCTIVE** critism, instead of **INSULTIVE** CRITISM! Those people are,

BlackMercifulfarie, Kit Kat, and Give A hug.

It said the next chapter was going to be What's Wrong With That, but it's going to be The Best Couple According To Ashley! A little Flash back of when I first met Jesse, and tells you why I said America in the story. Note: There will be singing in this fic, but everyone should know that this is NOT a song fic! And baseball might not've been around then either!

Chapter 6: The Best Couple According To Ashley.

"I think I need some time alone," Alexis said, before anyone could say anything. _I first met Jesse when I was only eight years old,_ Alexis thought, remembering the first meeting.

_Flash back: Age 8_

"_Hey Caroline, I need you for a second!" Eight year old Alexis called to her best friend in the world._

"_Yeah, what do you need?" The short, brunette with glasses said._

"_Don't you know him?" She said pointing to him._

"_Yeah that's Jesse. He lives right behind Bradley," Caroline said looking at the butt-faced Bradley._

"_Oh my god! I like a guy that lives right next to Bradley?" Alexis said panicking._

"_Oh my god! You like Jesse?" Caroline said while laughing._

"_Um, what do you think?" She said in a valley girl voice. _

_Age: 9 ½_

"_Hey Alexis, isn't that Jade running?" Caroline said looking at a girl with a white T-shirt and blue shorts. Jade was Jesse's little sister, who was eight._

"_Why don't we go see if Jesse's there?" Seneka said in a goofy voice._

"_You guys act weirder than I do when Jesse's around," Alexis said as she started running._

"_Hey Alexis!" Jesse's dad called at her._

"_Hi Coach!" She yelled back. Jesse spotted her and threw a baseball at her. Her 'servant' Coral tried to clean the baseball because it was on the ground, but Alexis told her not to._

_Jesse told her to keep it._

_A little while ago, Alexis had a couple pictures of him and her loud mouth friend Allison asked,_

"_Can you give Alexis a picture of you? It lasts longer!"_

"_Allison!" Alexis called at her._

"_It's another one to add to your collection!" She said, guarding herself. Alexis had the habit of hitting people, but people were still her friend._

_Age: 10_

"_Hey, Alexis!" Jesse called, running up to her._

"_Yes?"_

"_I just wanted to say before I go to middle school, that I love you," He said hope in his eyes that she would accept his feelings._

"_Oh, Jesse! I love you too!" She yelled as she hugged him. Caroline and MANY others were watching. They heard a lot of 'Yes!' 's and 'Give me pictures of your prom' 's._

_Age: 12_

_Alexis was at the beach with Ashley, Caroline, Allison, Seneka, and Cristina. A lot of people were staring at them, mainly because of their fit bodies. Mostly girls that were jealous, or boys that were drooling. Alexis and Caroline decided to take a dip in the water. Surprisingly, the water was pretty warm. Then, she felt something around her waist, so she turned around._

"_Oh, Jesse! I haven't seen you in like, ever!" She said, kissing Jesse. It was about two years since she last saw him._

"_Yeah, I thought you'd be here, so I came to tell you that I'm moving to Resembool," Jesse said, looking sad at Alexis._

"_For how long?"_

"_I don't know, about two years," Jesse said rubbing his head._

"_That long?" _

"_Yeah…"_

_Age: 14_

"_It's been a while… he should be back by now, even though we moved to central, Caroline must've told him," Alexis said worrying._

"_I'm sure he's getting settled back," Ashley said, yawning._

"_I'm not so sure…"_

_End flash back_

Then there was the day Jesse almost died. _You told me that day that you wouldn't leave me. That just let's me know I can't really trust you…_ Alexis thought. Then it hit her.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Birthday

The Mission with Two Girls

Hi…I SWEAR I WILL STOP MAKING MARY SUES!

Ashley: I said I wanna start these talking thingies!

Alexis/IRA: Okay!

Jesse: Do you love me?

Alexis: No.

Ed: HA HA!

Al: …

Alexis: looks down at Ed don't make me come down there…

Ed: HEY! Al holds Ed back.

Al: Let's move on to the chapter. IRA DOES own FMA but still wishes to continue with the story.

Chapter 7: The Birthday

_America is beyond the gate, how can he move to America? _Alexis thought _Unless…No…! _She realized what was going on, and got a small vision in her head.

Vision:

There was Greed and Jesse, preparing for a battle.

"I said when you come to bring Ice Rose!" Greed yelled as he took a swing at Jesse.

"Do you really think I'd put her in danger?" Jesse said as he dodged. The fight went on and on until Greed was winning, and Jesse dying.

_This is why I broke up with you. It might cause you more pain if you know what happens to me here. _Jesse thought.

End of vision.

Alexis ran passed everyone, tears streaming down her face, so fast that no one could ask a question. She ran until she saw Jesse on the ground and Greed no where around. Alexis ran to Jesse and fell to the floor. He was dead. She was so upset that she started singing.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere _

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness _

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away _

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear _

_And soon to be blinded by tears _

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away _

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes _

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light never sleep never die_

_Fallen angels at my feet _

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to met the end_

Afterwards, Greed suddenly appeared.

"I wanted your beloved Jesse to bring you here so I could destroy you, but he didn't, so I just had to kill him for going against my orders. But you came to face your death, so I will grant your wish," He said with an evil smile.

"You really think I want to die?" She asked and took a swing at him.

"Well…no, but I want more than you too," Greed said.

"What else do you want? You already took away something important to me," Alexis asked dodging his attacks.

"Full Metal, who else?" He said as if she were stupid.

"Well, don't ask me to get him for you," She said, then Greed gave her a hard punch in the face. Blood dripped down her chin.

"Even if you don't want to, you will," Greed said as he grabbed Alexis by the neck and held her above water. Apparently they were on a bridge and he held her out to the side.

"I will take everything dear to you, and kill you unless you bring him," Greed said as he bruised her as much as he could. He let her go and disappeared. Alexis ran back to everyone. Ashley saw her and gasped.

"Our mother's birthday, and you go and nearly kill yourself! What in all hell were you thinking?" Ashley said as she held Alexis by the shoulders. Alexis coughed out blood and started crying.

"Greed killed Jesse…and threatened to kill me unless

I bring Ed to him," she said between sobs. _Alexis isn't the type to cry…Greed must've done more than that _Ashley thought.

"Alexis, what else did he say?"

"He said he'd take everything that's dear to me one by one if I didn't bring Ed…" Everyone looked at her with sorrow in their eyes. She stopped crying and turned back to her normal self.

"Quit looking at me like that!" everyone did an anime fall

"What the hell? You just go through all the dramatics and then get grumpy again? What is WRONG with you!" Ed yelled.

"Don't make me come down there," Alexis said while she had a big head and a small Ed that looked quite scared then angry.

"What did you just- "Ed was cut off by Al covering his mouth.

"Ed's not short!" Taylor yelled.

"Shut up, we don't need your whole speech of how much you love Ed and threatening of guns," Kathryn said.

"Plus, maybe I should just tell Ed about you faking about being married and having three kids named Elisa, Chance, and Alex," Alexis said. Taylor started blushing madly.

"Well, we're not having any luck with the mission, so we should head back to central and celebrate Rosa Hawkeye's birthday," Ashley said sighing happily.

"Who's Rosa Hawkeye?" Everyone except Ashley and Alexis asked.

"Our mother," Ashley said.

"More like our crap butted mother," Alexis said.

"ALEXIS!" Ashley yelled. After awhile everyone got on the train back to central. They all went their own ways, except Alexis, Ashley, Al, and Ed, for they went the same way to celebrate a birthday. They came upon a two story house that was very nice.

"You guys live in that?" Al asked amazed,

"Yeah, but we're not the only ones who live there," Alexis said.

"You live with other people?" Ed asked

"Not people, animals," Alexis said as she opened the door that revealed three puppies and five kittens.

"WHOA!" Ed and Al said at the same time.

"We found them last month abandoned on the road," Alexis said picking some up.

"You know, Alexis loves animals," Ashley whispered to Ed while Alexis rolled around on the floor with the animals laughing like a little kid. Ed was amazed. _How in all heaven can she act grumpy and be like a kid at the same time? _Ed thought to himself. Ashley told the guys that they could take a tour around the house while they got comfy clothes on. It looked like the girls were rich. The house had a HUGE chandelier when you first walk in, a golden grand stair case, A huge area for studying, three beautiful big, bathrooms. Ed could tell that the bathroom that was black and red was Alexis,' the pink one was Ashley's, and the green one was the guest bathroom. There were plenty other things. Soon, Ashley and Alexis came out in the same outfit, but different words and colors. They had tank tops that were V-necks and lace surrounded the borders, and baggy cotton pants. Ashley's said 'Adorable' in pink, lace was black, the shirt was white, and she had pink and black striped cotton pants. Alexis on the other had 'Gothic' in black with red border, lace black, shirt brownish red, and red and black stripped cotton pants.

"Okay, let's get the party started," Ashley said while she and Alexis went into the beautiful kitchen of gold and white.


	8. Well, too bad

**_Hawkeyes and Elrics Forever_**

I do own FMA. Have fun reading this story.

Chapter 8: Well, too bad.

Just as the four were going to celebrate, the phone at the 'mansion' rang. Alexis got up and started walking over to the phone.

"Hello? You are speaking to her. Oh, hi Mustang. What? Well, we kind of were…What do you mean? Okay, see you later," She got off the phone, and sighed.

"What did Mustang say?" Ed asked

"Well, someone told him we were slacking off, and weren't doing anything part of the mission, so he's giving the mission to someone else."

"Well, I didn't really want to do the mission anyway," Ashley said. Than Alexis slapped her upside the head.

"What was that for you jerk?"

"For saying that you didn't want to do the mission, even though we would be saving a lot of women's lives!" Alexis yelled at Ashley.

"Um, guys? Can we stop fighting?" Al asked.

"We weren't fighting," Ashley and Alexis said.

"That was a normal conversation. When we fight, it's normally a lot of yelling and blood," Ashley said, scaring Al. Alexis and Ashley looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:00 in the morning.

"We have a guest room, with two king sized beds, you guys want to stay over tonight? Since it's kind of late to be walking outside?" Alexis asked. "We have breakfast at 9:00, and we need to go visit Colonel Mustang at 11:00. Okay, go upstairs to the second floor, turn left, and go to the third door on you're right. The blue bathroom is in the second door and the green one is in the fourth."

"Good night!" Ashley and Alexis said, and then walked to the second floor, turning right and going into the first and third door to the left. Alexis, like every morning, woke up before Ashley, got dressed, went to her bathroom, and brushed her teeth.This took 15-20 minutes in the morning. She waits about 10 minutes until she takes a breath, and tries to wake up Ashley.

"Ashley, wake up," Alexis said simply. Ashley turned on her side, but didn't wake up.

"Ashley, wake up," She said a little louder. Ashley tossed and turned.

"Ashley, am I going to have to sit on you again?" Ashley moaned and still didn't wake up.

"Alright Ashley Hawkeye, you get it now!" Alexis pushed Ashley so her back was facing up, and sat on Ashley.

"Alexis, why do you do this if you're light as a feather?" Ashley said, pushing Alexis off.

"Because it's the only way to wake you up," Alexis said.

(A/N: These clothes weren't around then, but who cares.)

Ashley did the same thing as Alexis. Got dressed, went to her bathroom, and brushed her teeth. It only takes Ashley 10-15 minutes though. The girls walked out of their room. Ed and Al just looked at them, with some of the animals in their hands. Alexis wore a black tank top that said, 'I'm not TRYING to be gloomy', with black and red striped arm warmers, a black pair of baggy, long pants, and black and red vans. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, that looked like Trisha's, but shorter. While on the other hand, Ashley was wearing a pink T-shirt that had pink skulls, and said 'dark, but cute', with a pink, plaid skirt, knee-high black socks, and pink converse.

"Good morning. What would you guys like for breakfast?" Alexis asked.

"We're not really hungry, so anything," Ed said.

"Okay, I think that means pancakes and eggs," Ashley said to Alexis.

"Yeah. You start cooking, and I'll feed the animals," Alexis said, walking off to the back of the house. Al started whispering to Ed.

"You like Alexis don't you?" Al asked.

"No! Are you crazy?" Ed whispered, a little louder than Al.

"Nope, but you were staring out her as she walked down the steps, like she was a goddess or something!" Al said to Ed, snickering.

"You were doing the same to Ashley," Ed whispered to Al. Ashley turned.

"Did I hear my name?"

"No, must be your imagination," Ed called back. Alexis taped on his shoulder.

"But I did hear what Al said about me," She said, startling Ed. Ed looked at her, blushing a bit. Than she walked away, helping Ashley. Breakfast was finally served. They all just stuffed it down and they were on their way to see Colonel Mustang.

"I **ALWAYS** hate visiting him. A few months, and he'll be our cousin…" Ashley sighed.

"What?" Ed and Al asked.

"He didn't tell you? He's engaged to Riza," Alexis explained to them.

"He didn't tell us that," Al said. Alexis and Ashley blinked.

"Really? That's strange. In the wedding, you and Ed are the groomsmen," Ashley said. That shocked the guys even more. "Maybe he was going to tell you today. You, Ed, Havoc, and Hugh are going to be the groomsmen, and Gina, Dia, Alexis and I are going to be the bride's mates. Alexis is the mate of honor, though." Ashley said. They got to the office, and walked in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the foursome. A source told me you were slacking off on a mission," Mustang said.

"And a source told us that you failed to let us know about the wedding between you and Riza," Ed said.

"Well, that's not important right now. I'm giving your mission to someone else, who can actually handle it," Mustang said.

"Well, too bad." Alexis said, and they just left from then.

**Very crappy ending. Well, give me some ideas, 'cause I got nothing. Review!**


End file.
